DE 199 34 574 C2 discloses a generic fluid system, with flow paths for gases and/or liquids, and with prismatic function units and structural units. As fluid-carrying paths, the units have flow channels and, in the face surfaces, have connection openings for adjacent function units and structural units. In addition, a mounting plate can be provided for the attachment of the function units and structural units. These units have a base surface formed of a square with a standard edge length or of several such squares. To build a modular building-block system of the block-like function units and structural units as well as the valve components, the units on their base surfaces and the mounting plate have holes in a corresponding grid for definable fastening possibilities. The structural units in the respective fastening position adjoin one another with their side surfaces. The connection openings in the respective valve block as a unit is enclosed by ring-shaped depressions receiving at least one gasket each adjoining the wall of the depression and sealing it.
With the known fluid system, a type of modular system is devised capable of performing a plurality of fluidic tasks. To trigger the fluid-carrying paths, valve components are used, such as directional valves, pressure limitation valves, throttle valves, etc. Sensors and other display devices such as, for example, pressure gauges or the like can also be connected.
If the prior art function block is to interact with other fluid components, for example, hydraulic pumps, coolers, heat exchangers, filter units, etc., these additional components can be connected to the prior art function block separately via additional piping. This additional piping leads to structurally large designs and, due to the relatively long fluid transport paths, to thermally inconsistent behavior that can adversely affect the efficiency of these fluid systems.